Compendium Afterdark: Afterparty
by Xfiles90210
Summary: Afterparty: After the Party ended, the cast from nazi zombies had an epic Hangover. However, almost nopony knows what happened before the next day arrived. Stories about the humans' deepest secrets, stories about their deepest desires towards the pastel colored ponies.
1. American Zap Apple Juice

_**Afterparty**_

_**Written by Xfiles90210**_

**Author's note: This story, by any matters, is NOT related to Compendium or Compendium Chronicles at all. However, it shares This Ain't Compendium's timeline, so the quartet of humans will be present. Be warned though: this project contains explicit erotic content involving ponies, humans and a dragon. With nothing else to say, grab a toilet paper and let this "clop" satire begin.**

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, there was a party thrown by Pinkie Pie for her birthday; a wild party where four humans were also present. They all had their own intentions, but none of them was expecting their fate.

Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, Tank Dempsey and Edward Richtofen; the human's names would never be forgotten by the ponies who witnessed their misadventures during the party. However, almost nopony knows what happened after it ended and before the new day arrived. This is the story that will tell the human's deepest secrets, a story that will reveal their hottest adventures in Ponyville and a story that will unveil their hidden feelings.

**The Story**

_Sweet Apple Acres' warehouse_

The warehouse's door frantically opened and, while taking advantage of the darkness of the night, let three figures come inside: Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Tank Dempsey. Losing no time, the orange earth pony closed the door after they were all inside.

While both ponies were smirking as their faces were blushing, partly because they were drunk and partly because they were in heat, the human was tied up in his legs. He was being dragged by the golden mane pony all the way from the pastry to the apple orchard.

Just after they stopped, Dempsey made his last attempt to escape. He pulled out his knife and cut part of the rope. Even though he was also under the effects of his partner's alcoholic drink, he managed to remain steady. Before he could completely break free, he just saw how another rope came from behind, encircled the sharp object and took it away from his hand.

"What'cha think y'are doin', sugarcube?" Applejack said and then she threw the knife outside the building. "Y'are not goin' anywhere."

"Argh, let me go now, you fucking bitches!" Dempsey replied with desperation. He felt a hoof on his left cheek and made him turn his sight to the rainbow mane Pegasus.

"Not after calling me "bitch"", she got closer to him and smelt his neck slowly, making sure he could feel her breath. "You know Dempsey, maybe you're right."

"What?" the human and the orange pony replied surprised. The blue Pegasus smirked seductively and, with no warning, put her lips on his. The mare knew what she was doing, her tongue was touching his. The American tried to get her away from her, but the orange pony stepped on his arms. He didn't feel pain, but he still couldn't move them.

"Hey, leave some for me", Applejack spoke with her usual southern accent. Her friend looked at her, put her hoof on her friend's nape to get her closer to the action and both kissed in front of the human.

"Oh crap, this can't be real", he mumbled as he was trying to stop looking at both mares. He then noticed Applejack looked at him and slowly separated her lips, leaving a subtle trickle of oral fluid between both mouths.

"Oh, ya silly Dempsey," she put her hooves on his chest and somehow unfastened his uniform. She used her tongue with grace and skill while she tasted him, going from his chest to his belly first.

"This isn't a dream", Rainbow Dash said as she was cuddling slowly her friend's mane.

"You mean a nightmare, god dammit!" he said upset as he was trying to not to enjoy it.

"A night mare you say?" Rainbow Dash smirked in excitement and then mumbled to Applejack: "hey AJ, I'm going out for some stuff to make this better. Keep him entertained."

The earth pony only looked at her as her friend trotted to the warehouse's door. She opened it, looked around quickly and lifted herself up; she already had her wings unfolded.

"Nice, she's gone", Dempsey said as he sighed.

"Not for long, sugarcube," Applejack replied with a teasing tone and then she put her hooves on the human's pants.

"Hey, no touchy feely!" Dempsey yelled just after feeling her hoof.

"Ya sure?" she started to move her hoof in a circle pattern, going around his male member. "Dashie told me to entertain ya. Ah thought it's enough teasin' and it's time for the main course."

"Holy shit", Dempsey could just say. Then, he noticed he was also starting to breath heavier as he felt his body temperature was increasing. Before he could react, the orange pony took his pants off, leaving him with only his underwear.

"Oh my gosh," Applejack grinned as she smacked her lips, "ye creatures sure have some interesting stuff."

"Shut the fuck up, horny bitch", Dempsey was about to keep talking, but he then felt her hoof grazing his private part.

"No need t'lie, Dempsey", she said as she was still looking at it, "ah know y'are lovin' it, just look at this big thingy", she giggled and then said, "reminds me of those times where mah brother and ah..."

"Stop it already," he said as an idea came up to his mind. He changed his manly tone to a more subtle one, almost as if he was begging; he said while trying to smile: "I know you're a good pony. You know, if you let me go then I won't say a word. What'cha say?"

"Well..." she put her hoof on her chin and rubbed it for a moment, then she said: "...nah" and she quickly lowered her head, going straight to his manhood.

"Woah woah woah!" Dempsey said loudly as he felt her tongue licking his sex, "my wife's gonna cut my balls if she knows this."

The green eyed pony just looked at him as she kept toying with his male member; her blushed cheeks and her teasing face made Dempsey feel funny in his stomach. Even though his mind was trying to reject the signals of pleasure coming from his lower part, he was still breathing fast as his heartbeat was speeding up.

He just closed his eyes as he thought: "all right, Dempsey. You're literally fucked now. At least you can pretend it's a hot chick doin' this and not a pony... someone's goin' too far already, and it's not me."

After a few moments passed, he couldn't contain himself much longer. The orange pony seemed to notice that: she was going faster and started to use her lips as well. Just before he could reach the climax, he suddenly stopped feeling her. With curiosity, he slowly opened his eyes.

"What are you doing...?" He couldn't finish his sentence as he suddenly saw her standing on him with her hind close to his face. "Now that's sick, pony. You're sick."

"Dempsey", she spoke seductively, ignoring his words, "ya didn't think only ya would get all the fun, right?"

"I'm not doin' that!" he yelled as he was still looking at her tight. Her lower lips were already wet in mare juice. He gulped when he saw her getting to close to his face, "forget it, Applejack!"

"Oh Dempsey, y'are forgettin' somethin' important", she quickly used her front hoof to hit him in his belly. When he opened his mouth as he moaned in pain, she lost no time and sat on his face, making sure her lower lips were in contact with his mouth. She then said: "tonight, y'are mine."

"What did I do to deserve this?" He thought as he was trying to breathe, "This fucking sucks."

"What are ya waitin' for, honey?" Applejack said while she was using her front hooves to stroke his sensitive tip, "we're just warmin' up; Dashie's not as gentle as ah am."

He tried to talk, but he couldn't since his mouth was completely covered. The orange pony giggled as she felt his breath on her tight and she lifted it to allow him to talk.

The human spat part of the juices from his mouth to the floor and said: "don't do that again."

"Ah thought ya liked it rough, what a disappointment," she started to lower her hips again, this time slower.

"Fuck, not again", he thought and he closed his eyes again. Suddenly, he heard the door being opened. He smiled while thinking he could be saved, opened his eyes and saw who it was. His smile faded as quickly as he noticed the other pastel colored pony.

"What took ya so long, Dashie?" Applejack said.

"Sorry, AJ. I was making sure nopony was following me", the Pegasus replied. She was wearing a purple and black costume with lightning-type yellow sewing. Also, she was carrying a bag on her back; it seemed to be full of items.

"Oh, ah see y'are wearin' that nightmare night costume, Dash", she said with desire.

"Yep," the rainbow mane Pegasus replied as she got closer to them. Applejack didn't bother to change her position even with her friend present. Rainbow Dash saw them and kept talking: "just for some role play fun."

"Ya naughty pony, ah love that costume", Applejack said and then she looked at Dempsey's throbbing limb, "wanna join us now?"

"Heh, no need to rush, we have all night," the blue Pegasus grinned mischievously, "all night long."

"Stop talkin' like if I was a fuckin' toy, you sluts!" Dempsey interrupted, "y'all are going to pay for this, pon-bitches, I swear..." he couldn't finish his menacing talk because the orange pony lowered her hips until his mouth was covered.

"Oh, shush", she said in a mocking tone, "if ya want this t'end quickly, then ya have t'fully please us."

"Yeah! Start cooperating or else..." Rainbow Dash stood close to his face and mumbled to his ear: "...or else, you'll stay here all night with no rest. AJ and I are very resilient for those matters." She looked at her friends' pink colored sex and felt tempted to use her tongue as well. "Wow AJ, smells like apples down here."

"Those fuckin' pony-whores are tearing apart my dignity", Dempsey thought. He was trying to come up with an idea to get out of his embarrassing situation. "This is even worse than being interrogated by those nazi bastards. Tryin' to force me to talk with torture until getting tired or passing out." Suddenly, his eyes shined as an idea came up to his mind. "Getting tired... Passing out... That's it!" He seemed to grin as he finally thought: "I'll lose my dignity, but those bitches will learn what a marine is capable of". Then, he put his hands on the orange's pony's hips, squeezed them hard and pushed them to his face.

"Dempsey, what are you..." the golden mane earth pony couldn't finish her sentence, only a loud moan came from her mouth. "Oh sugarcube, slow down a little, please."

"Now that's what I'm talking about", Dash said with excitement. The human, even though had his eyes closed, was making use of his skills to please a woman, or a mare in this case. As he and Applejack were playing with each other's sex, Rainbow Dash felt more heat on her tight; she licked her right hoof and then went down slowly to her pelvis, rubbing her own coat gently.

Continuous moans were heard in the warehouse. Both mares were looking each other while pleasure was filling their bodies. Then, the earth pony said between quiet moans:

"Dempsey, ah'm about t'finish," her face was bright red, "let's do it together." Suddenly, her sweet love juice came out, covering Dempsey's mouth and face. After a moment, the same thing happened with his sex: the sour and creamy fluid came out in an explosive orgasm, covering the pony's face and mane.

"Oh damn", he thought after he finished, "her chick juice tastes even worse than I thought."

"Ah felt great, Dempsey. Ya sure know how t'please a mare." The orange pony looked at him with satisfaction. He looked back at her; strangely, seeing her face covered with his man milk made him feel a slight attraction.

She stood back, cleaned her face with her hat and said to her Pegasus friend: "it's yer turn, Dashie." The blue Pegasus smirked mischievously and walked to him while making sure to move her hips teasingly; she then said:

"You did well with AJ, but it won't be easy to satisfy before you do", she made him to stand up; she turned around and lifted her tail.

"The fuck?" he just said.

"Enough foreplay; let's get down to the main attraction now."

"What?" the American replied with confusion, "how am I supposed to stick it in if you're dressed?" he stopped for a moment and thought: "what the hell I just said?"

"I'm not stupid", she used her front hoof to stretch her cheeks, revealing a hole on the costume. Her sex was completely exposed and dripping wet.

"All right", he said awkwardly, "damn, I thought you were a lesbo."

"Shut up and stick it in!" Dash said loudly.

"Don't tell me what to do!" he yelled back. With a burst of courage, and with his dignity laid aside, he approached to her, put his right hand on her back and grabbed her tail with his left hand. "If sex is what you want, then you will get it my way!"

"Bring it on, I dare you!" Suddenly, she felt her mare hood being filled with Dempsey's phallus. She contained a moan while she tried to be the dominant mare.

"Told you to not to screw with me. Now take this, you whore!" he trusted it deeply and pulled it out almost completely. He repeated the process continuously as Dash was starting to feel fuzzy. In her pleasure, she had her tongue out and her left eye had a tear.

"Damn it, Dempsey", she said before moaning after she turned her head back to him, "slow down, you're going too fast".

"Slow down?" he smirked while he keep thrusting his throbbing limb in her insides, "then you'll have to beg for that, Pegasus."

"What? No!" she moaned once again, "I won't succumb before you."

"Really? Then guess I need to tighten things a bit", he grinned and then pulled it out.

"Wai, what are you...?" she suddenly felt his sex on her back opening, "not there!"

"Here comes my boomstick", the American said in a singing tone as he was slowly pushing it in.

"Nopony has gone there before, you nasty creature", the rainbow mane Pegasus was starting to pass out; her dizziness was increasing at a fast rate.

"You mean you were a virgin back there?" he giggled and then said mockingly, "there goes back cherry", she stopped for a moment and then mumbled: "wait, that sounded too wrong. I'd still remember it for Dicktofen, he's weird enough to laugh at that."

"Dempsey, ah order ya t'stop", Applejack said, "this is not funny".

"Sorry Applejack, but..." he grinned evilly, "there's no going back."

"How did it turn against us?" the orange pony thought. Suddenly, her friend spoke.

"AJ, wait", she barely said, "let him continue."

"What?"

"Damn, you're such a slut", the human said.

"But sugarcube, ya seemed to be sufferin'."

"I was, but now..." she moaned louder and started to move her hips, "it feels so great."

"Oh shush, ya scared me a bit, Dashie", Applejack smiled again.

"Those ponies are starting to creep me out. They're either drunk, slutty or both", Dempsey thought, "erm, it could be worse: at least the orange one doesn't turn into a zombie... oh wait."

The human and the Pegasus kept the rhythm for moments, trying to last longer than the other. Meanwhile, the orange earth pony walked to her friend's bag to see what she brought. With pleasing surprise, she saw the special "toys" and took one with her mouth. It was a strap on with a plastic phallus attached to it.

While she was smirking, she wore it on her thighs and looked back at the couple. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash noticed what her friend was doing, but she said nothing. Applejack walked slowly to Dempsey, with silent steps, and stood behind him. She waited a moment before saying with a singing tone:

"Oh Dempsey, ya better prepare yerself", she got closer to him, with the plastic toy pointing at his lower back.

"Prepare for what?" He asked with a slightly upset tone just before feeling something strange behind him. "Oh shi-", he said loudly before screaming as Applejack was pushing it against him.

"Ah'm sorry, Dempsey", the orange pony mumbled to his ear in a mocking tone and imitating his voice, "but there's no going back."

"Holy fuck!" the human yelled in pain as a treacherous tear was dropping from his eye.

"That's just what we're doing, Tank", Dash replied between moans, "Now you're feeling the beat."

"Yee-haw!" Applejack was holding her hat with her right hoof while she was moving; "Now this is what ah call a rodeo. C'mon, Dempsey!"

He didn't say anything by that moment. He was just sobbing at his lost manhood; he wasn't having even the slightest fun. However, he couldn't do anything because he was trapped between them, trapped like a patty between two buns.

Moments of pleasure, riding and pain passed, either fast for the ponies or slow for Dempsey, before the blue Pegasus couldn't take the pleasure anymore. Then, both mares stood away from Dempsey and got closer to each other. As he was panting while lying on the floor, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were kissing each other as their hooves where stroking each other's lower lips.

"Oh, AJ. This is the best idea we ever had", Dash said after kissing her partner.

"We still haven't finished", the orange pony said while she felt her climax coming, "We better give him our very special zap apple juice."

"Oh, right. I almost forgot that", she replied before they got closer to Dempsey and put their hips together above his face. Dempsey didn't noticed the mares were above him, she was still grabbing his ass while thinking how was possible to let his guard down.

"Oh, Dempsey", Dash said with a seductive tone.

"What?" he replied tired, but loudly.

"If you look up, we free you."

"Really?" without hesitation, he looked above, noticed the mares' lips and was about to yell when he felt their fluids all over his face.

"Got'cha!"

"Argh, you fucking mares!" Dempsey yelled while spitting and putting his hands on his face, "You fucking disgusting, rapist, dirty bitches!"

The blue Pegasus smirked with a victorious glimpse and said to her friend: "yep, that'll teach him."


	2. German Apple Pie

_**Sugarcube Corner, Ponyville**_

It was already past midnight when the party ended and the pastry shop was a total mess: there were empty bottles and glasses covering the floor, as well as vomit from the ponies who couldn't stand alcohol. The furniture and the walls were not so clean too, they had stains of the pastries served during the party and some also had spots of dropped punch.

Almost everypony and everyone were already gone, only Pinkie Pie and Richtofen were still present. They were sitting on a table, drinking and laughing at non sense talk.

"Oh, Pinkamena", he said with a huge smirk, "you really know how to throw parties. Oh ja, ze doctor had so much fun."

The pink pony nodded and she said while serving another glass: "and you're the funniest guy around, Eddy. Lucky me you were present!" she got closer to him and mumbled: "Here between us, Mister X can be random sometimes."

"Who?" he asked confused.

She giggled and said: "Ask Tank, he breaks the wall, he knows it too." She then looked at her hoof and yelled: "Oh sweet Celestia, look at the time!"

"Erm, Pinkie", he pointed at her hoof, "but you don't have a watch." He stood silent for a moment, thought it was a joke and laughed.

"Rich, we've had fun at all, but..." she ran away for a moment, only to return quickly with a mop and a broom, "...I promised I'd leave this place shine and clean."

"How'd you do that?" The German asked with confusion at her illogical speed, but she ignored his question and put the broom in his hands.

"Stop the talkin', let's go cleanin'!"

Richtofen was about to reply, but he only shrugged and begun to clean the floor. However, this calm would only last for a moment; When Pinkie got close to the main able, where the bowl was present, she looked at it and thought:

"It would be a waste to drop all this deliciousness of fruity punch", she grabbed the bowl and yelled to Richtofen: "Hey Eddy, how much punch you think it's here?"

"Let me see", He looked at the punch while saying: "considering the volume, the mass and the form of the bowl, I'd say more than five gallons but less than seven."

"Six then?"

"Well, close."

"I bet I can drink all this in a flash!"

"Vhat?" Before he realized she wasn't joking, she lifted the bowl and begun to drink the alcoholic beverage like if it was water. "Oh my, I didn't see this coming."

After she drank the last drop, she put the bowl on the table, hiccupped and noticed her sight was blurry. She looked at the German and smirked.

"Pinkamena, are you all right?"

"Yes I am!" she answered and then she thought: "Why do I feel more funny than usual? Wait, maybe this is the beginning of another Not-So-Safe-For-Work moment. All righty, better be Pinkie style!" She walked clumsily to the door that lead to the kitchen, opened it and entered.

"What a weird pony", Richtofen thought, scratched his head and smiled, "but she's tons of fun", he gasped, said with a high pitch tone: "Fun!" and continued with his labor.

Moments later, and all of a sudden, the human realized the pink pony was just next to him. He jumped as he was startled and said: "Oh god, stop doing that".

"Eddy", she said in an unusual quiet voice, "you seem a bit tired, maybe a cupcake would be good for you".

"A cupcake?" The pink pony showed him a cupcake she was holding with her hoof. It was blue and had a peculiar frosting: it had seven colors. Before he could say anything else, she gave it to him.

"C'mon, Eddy", she said while smirking widely, "Give it a bite. It's a very special pastry for you."

"Ohhh, really?" He replied excited, she nodded her head and said:

"Only my best guests can taste it", she pushed the pastry closer to his mouth, "a lil' bite won't hurt".

"Okay, Pinkamena, but just a bite. I'm still a bit full", he smelled the cupcake, smiled and gave it a big bite. "Oh my, this one's very tasty. What fla..." Suddenly, he started to feel dizzy as his sight became blurry. Then, he felt his legs weak and fell to the floor.

"Now Eddy, you take a nap."

"Curse... you..." he lastly said before fainting.

A couple of hours passed before he woke up again. He slowly opened his eyes as he tried to move; he couldn't move his arms or his legs.

"Vhat... Vhat is this?" He wondered as he looked around, only to see complete darkness. Then, he looked at himself and realized he was wearing nothing but his underwear, his hat and his socks. "Where did mein uniform go?"

"Ya think ya have it that bad?" He heard not from afar, it was also a male voice. He kept talking loudly and with fast speed: "Ah mean, Ah'm almost always naked, and when Ah got somethin' it's just a vest and a hat... and sometimes shoes. Do you like shoes? Ah love shoes! But they make me go slower and they're tight. Ah hate tight shoes, ya know?"

"Who's this?" The human asked. Suddenly, some lights turned on, making him realize he was tied to a stretcher. Not only that, he found out there was another stretcher in front of him, a stretcher with a pony also tied up.

It was a stallion: He had a light gold coat, bright yellow with bright amber mane and bright pistachio colored eyes. He was also wearing nothing but a cowboy, or better said, a cowpony hat.

"Mah name's Braeburn", he replied excited as he didn't seem to care he was tied up, "but ya can call me Brae, or Burn, or like ya want. Oh, y'are one of Pinkie's special guests, right? Ya must have liked her party, 'cause ah loved it. Did ya taste the cake? Ah did, but..."

"Silence!" he heard, making him to stop talking. Then, both saw the pink pony approaching to them: she was wearing black leather socks and long gloves that covered half of each front hoof.

"What is this kind of joke, Pinkamena!?" Richtofen asked, "This is no fun! Well, it's only fun when mein subjects are tied instead of me."

"Joke? This ain't no joke, eddy!"

"Then is it a prank?" Braeburn interrupted, "ah love good pranks, but most of them are at me, ah still laugh by the way."

"I knew I had to give you an extra dose", Pinkie mumbled and turned back to the human. "Now, where was I? Oh right", she got a stretcher closer to her, it was covered with a cloth.

"Ohoho, I hope you have a PhD in medicine, Pinkamena."

"A what?" she replied while she uncovered the cloth and revealed several surgical tools.

"Oh, oh. We're goin' to play doctor then? Ah used t'love that game when ah was a lil' colt. Ah loved to use a tiny hammer on the legs, it felt always fun. Ahhh, good times. Ya had good times when you were a fi..." He was stopped again by Pinkie, this time by putting a cloth in his mouth.

"Stop distracting me, Brae", she said with a mischievous smile, "After I'm finished with Eddy, you're next." She then took a hacksaw from the table and looked at Richtofen with an evil smile.

"All right, this stopped being fun since the beginning", he said slightly nervous, "watch the pointy part."

"Fun? But Eddy, you're at the true party now", she grinned widely, "the true party!"

"Oh shit, now you're scaring me." Richtofen replied worried as he saw the instrument getting closer to his legs. He closed his eyes and waited for the painful moment, but it never came. After he heard a loud laugh, he opened his eyes and saw the pink pony rolling on the floor.

"Oh Eddy," she said between laughs, "you should have seen your face. This old cliché joke always works."

"Vhat?" he asked, still confused.

"The basement, the victim tied to a stretcher, the hacksaw", she said while still giggling, "might not sound familiar to you, but it is for those who are watching us."

The German sighed in relief and said calmed: "I got to admit it was slightly funny... not for me, but still slightly funny. So, do you mind if you untie us now?"

"Oh, but Eddy, I wasn't joking about the true party!" Suddenly, she flipped the table with the surgical tools and got a second stretcher, also covered with a cloth, close to them. She then put the clothing out of Braeburn's mouth and walked away.

The bright gold colt coughed and said: "that was rude, wasn't it?" He looked at the human and kept talking: "ya see, those tools looked so real and her face looked so authentic. She should be an actress. Ah know a theatre nearby; we can go there if ya want. Ah mean, if we're still in one piece. Get it? One piece? C'mon, ah'm not good at jokes, but at least ah try. Wanna hear another joke? There's..."

"Oh please, just shut up!" The human yelled, "You're more annoying than Dempsey's stupidity." Then, he saw the lights turning on around the basement room; those were special lights, their color was switching constantly between bright red and pink.

"The time has come for this very special party to begin", the pink pony said while she was putting a table on the ground and lifted a switch beneath it, making it to play a song. "This table is a very special one. It can sing songs! Now, let me look for a fitting one." While she was switching songs, all of them belonging to a renowned musical group known in the human world as Metallica, Richtofen started to talk:

"Ohoho, the voices are telling me something's wrong." The human said while smiling nervously, "and they sound angry!"

"Ya hear voices too? Ah though ah was the only one. Do they tell ya t'stop bein' silly too? Ah'm not sayin' ah'm silly, the doctor said ah got some kind of distractive something something disorder, but ah don't feel sick. Even mah tummy feels good, and..."

"Wait!" The German interrupted him and then said: "I think I got an idea", he looked at him, gasped and then said with a high pitched tone: "You seem to be a big, strong and hard stallion. Care to free us from this madness?"

"Madness!?" The pink pony said after she found the song she was looking for and turned back to Richtofen. She got closer to him and said while she was rubbing his belly in a playful way: "But I haven't even started yet!" She giggled and said: "Oh, and you'll find this funny: The song I chose is called Fade to Black. You know why I chose that?"

"Because it's catchy?" Braeburn replied.

"Close, Brae, close", she put her right hoof close to the doctor's nose, "it's because what you're about to feel will make you wish to fade away from here..."

"Ah don't get it. Eddy,do you get it?" The stallion interrupted once again.

"Silly Brae, you'll get to know that soon." After she finished her sentence, she turned around and uncovered the stretcher. By the amusement of the pink pony, the concern of Richtofen and the total confusion of Braeburn, she revealed the special "tools" on the table.

"Oh my, seems like someone's kinky here... besides me", the German thought.

"Erm, Pinkie, is it?" the stallion said as he was looking at the stretcher, "ah don't wanna sound like a party popper, but those doesn't seem exactly like party stuff. Maybe they are, but those don't look so, erm, funny."

"Silence, I said!" The pink pony yelled as she grabbed a leather whip from the table and crackled it menacingly, "you can only talk when Kinkie Pie says so."

"Is that a leather whip?" The brilliant golden stallion grinned, "Yes, ma'am, hit me hard, ma'am! Have no mercy. Ah love the feel of leather in the mornin', afternoon and evenin'. Ah bet that whip'd feel like my vest: feels soft and warm on the hooves."

"What the...?" The pink pony said, slightly disgusted.

"It seems like that little problem wasn't part of your plans, right Pinkamena?" Richtofen said mockingly. Pinkie turned her head to him, lifted up the whip's handle and hit him once in his chest. "Ohoho! That will hurt in ze morning."

"Aww, that's not fair!" The earth pony said while making a sad face, "ah want some too."

"You want some, uh?" The pink pony said and then whipped the human once again, "then you have to beg for that. You want some?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Say again!?" She asked loudly as she was whipping the German's chest.

"Yes, Yes ah do! Stop torturin' me!"

"Argh, nein. Not... enough... torture", Richtofen said while holding his pain.

"Seems like AJ got a very special cousin, uh?" Pinkie said as she was approaching to him. She took the whip's tip, licked the blood and stroke it against Braeburn's coat. "This will be so much fun, Brae, 'cause Kinkie Pie never disappoints anypony."

"'S that a challenge, ma'am? Ah love challenges! Maybe we could..." He stopped talking after he felt the whip hitting his chest. "Ouchie! That didn't feel good. Well, ah'm not sayin' ah'm uncomfy, but..." Again, the pink pony hit him on the same spot.

"Seems like this stallion needs to learn a thing or two about discipline", Pinkie said with a dominant grin while she was taking a clamp from the stretcher. Then, she put it on the stallion's mouth and said: "you want more punishment, my little slave?" She giggled, "of course you do!" She whistled the whip in the air and hit him once again, this time aiming lower.

"Ow, that seemed so beautifully painful", the German gasped, "just when I thought those ponies were naive and innocent. Ohoho!"

"Oh Eddy, I wouldn't be so confident if I were you", Pinkie said while she was rubbing her hoof on Braeburn's chin. "You two have been so bad ponies. You needed a punishment first."

"Ponies?" The stallion interrupted "'scuse me, but he ain't a pony... ah think he's not a pony. He has no coat or mane or tail or cutie mark or..."

"Not yet!" She slapped him with her leather glove, "stop ruining the surprises, Brae." She then headed to the stretcher, put the leather whip on it and then she was grabbing a particular outfit while making sure to wiggle her behind to tease them: The peculiar outfit was a leather mask with equine ears, four black leather boots that resembled hooves and finally a black leather underwear.

"Ohhh Rich!" She said playfully as she put the clothes on the stretcher where the German was, "let us play Domination", she giggled, "I'm sure you already know the rules... and it doesn't involve capturing flags this time."

"Vhat? You're still confusing, Pinkamena." The pink pony seemed to ignore him, untied him and, before Richtofen could escape, she easily subdued her.

"Silly Eddy", she grinned as she grabbed the mask with her mouth, "you should know well it takes two of your species to subdue a single pony", she snickered, "and remember you're dealing with Kinkie Pie right now."

"Argh, stupid, sexy, kinky pony", the German could only said before she put the mask on his face, "Stop talking to me already!" He closed his eyes and began to repeatedly say in a singing tone: "la, la, la, la, I can't hear you, la, la, la".

"That won't save you from what's coming next, Eddy", she said and took the rest of the outfit. As she was wearing him the clothes, she was humming the song that apparently was the only one it was being played.

"_Life it seems will fade away", _she put on the first boot.

"_Drifting further every day", _she put the second one.

"_Getting lost within myself",_ the third boot was put on his left arm.

"_Nothing matters, no one else", _the fourth and final clothing was on his right arm after she finished mumbing.

"Damn it, Pinkie! You're so randomly weird", the Doctor said as he was looking at his new "clothes". He tried to stand up, but the pink pony's hoof kept him in a crawling position.

"Ohhh Brae!" She said with a michiveous tone, "does he look like a pony now?"

"Oh yes, he does", he answered while looking at them, "but ah think y'are missin' somethin', erm, I dunno what that is?"

"Really?" She asked while pretending to be curious.

"Oh, right! He still has no tail or cutie mark", he noticed the German looking at him upset, "oh, ah said something wrong, did ah? Ah'm a bad pony again, Pinkie, use that leather whip again."

"Enough whip for now. We already wasted a thousand words on that", she turned back to the German, "and since we don't have much time left, guess I gotta hurry up." Then, she stood back behind the Doctor and said in a singing tone. "You want your new tail the painful way or the more painful way?"

"Erm..." He hesitated, "The one with less blood."

"All righty!" She grabbed a horse tail with a metallic and pointy ending and, after saying: "embrace yourself, Eddy", she stuck the metallic part in his lower back.

"Oh mein godness. Argh!" He screamed, gasped and then said with a high pitch tone, "That'll cost you an extra fifty, Pinkamena..."

"For you, it's Kinkie Pie!" She interrupted him as she mounted on his back and held a riding crop with her right hoof. "It's a shame you're not Nikolai. I got sooo many Soviet Russia jokes in my mind now!" Before he could answer, she took off his hat, wore it on her head, grabbed his hair and yelled: "Arre, Eddy! Be my pony now!"

"That's not fair!" The stallion said sad, "ah wanna have fun too!"

"Gee up, Rich! Get closer to mister Brae" The pink pony said as she hit his flank with the crop. The German obeyed her order and tried to stand up, but he felt another painful hit. "No, Rich, you're a pony! Make pony sounds! Make 'em!"

He raised an eyebrow and, as he saw how she lifted the riding crop again, quickly crouched again and made the "neigh" sound with his mouth. While he was doing this, he thought: "she's much more twisted than my German partners... how glorious! But still painful."

After he got closer to the stretcher where Braeburn was still tied, the pink pony grinned, untied him and went back to ride his "pony".

"Ohhh, thank Pink... Kinkie Pie. Tell me, what are we gonna play now? Ah can play the cowpony, ah have mah hat and ah can get a vest. What'cha say?"

"Oh Brae, you're so silly!" She giggled and then said with a serious tone: "bend over."

"What? Why?"

"You'll see soon."

"All right!" He then happily did as she said.

"Now", she snickered, "I always wanted to see how it feels to ride a pony while he mounts a mare." She covered a giggle with her left hoof.

"But, miss Kinkie", the stallion interrupted, "Ah'm not a ma..."

"Now you are!" she yelled as she took the whip and hit him under his tail.

"Ouchie! Okay, okay, Ah'm a mare now!" He hid his manhood between his legs, "see?"

"Very good!" She looked at Richtofen and said: "Now, begin the mount now!"

"Vhat?" He said, "Vhat!? Curse you sick, pink pony!"

"Don't delay it, Eddy", she said with a teasing tone, "Mister X still has three scenes left. Now, move on!" She then used the riding crop to hit him in his both flanks. After a moment, he reluctantly walked with his hands and legs towards the golden colored coat stallion. "We shall begin the climax now", the pink mare grinned seductively.

"Now ze doctor is trapped for sure", he thought as he lifted himself up, being half of his body in top of the stallion's. He then mumbled to him: "sorry for this, Braeburn."

"For what?"

He sighed and said: "Nevermind, distractive pony."

"You mean for this? Nah, it's cool; we cool. Maybe after this ends we could go buy some cider t'forget this if ya want. Ah invite"

"Sounds like a deal."

"Stop the talkin'!" Pinkies interrupted, "and start actin'. Kinkie Pie still needs to clean the pastry!" She grabbed Richtofen's hair and forced him to push himself against Braeburn. Only Celestia knows how it was possible that Richtofen's phallus entered the stallion's back hole at the first try. "Now Eddy's dickie is inside brae's holey."

Moments passed as the human was mounting the stallion before the pink pony couldn't hold herself anymore and begun to rub her lower lips against the German's back. While both males stood silent as they pretended to not to enjoy their situation, Pinkie was moaning.

"You likin' this party?" She said while panting and having her tongue outside, "Kinkie Pie knows best, Kinkie Pie proved it again." In her intense pleasure, she dropped the riding crop and the whip; as she was still moving her hips, sweat was covering her face, mixing it with the human's sweat.

Just before the Ménage à trois reached the climax, Pinkie Pie said loudly between moans: "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

"Ah'm about t'finish too!" The stallion replied quickly.

"Ja, Ja! It shall be over soon!" The German finally said.

When the unavoidable, climatic moment arrived, Pinkie shook violently as her mare juice dripped all over Rightofen's back and even on the floor; after that, she passed out with a wide grin on her face.

Meanwhile, and after both males climaxed too, they were on the floor panting and cleaning their sweat.

"That sure was an... interesting experience", Richtofen said.

"Ya said it right, partner", Braeburn replied, "it went all better than ah thought. At least we're still in one piece and conscious. Heh, mah family won't like that if they find out."

"If they find out, Brae", he grinned mischievously at him and he grinned back. Then, the human turned around and noticed the passed out mare. He grinned and said: "Oh look, our captor's out. We can flee now."

"Yes, we can", the stallion suddenly approached to him seductively, "but why should we flee now?"

"Oh, you naughty stallion," Richtofen replied and then he started to wear off his leather pony mask, but he felt Braeburn's hooves on his hands.

"No need t'wear 'em off..." He put his face closer to the human's face "... not now."

"Ohoho, you must be punished", he gasped and then said excited, "you're dirty, dirty!"


	3. Russian Magical Punch with Marshmallows

_**Carousel Boutique, Ponyville.**_

The boutique's entrance opened fast and frantically after a heavy kick landed on it, letting the visitors to come in. Nikolai and Berry Punch entered with trembling steps; he was carrying Rarity with his right arm and dragging Trixie by her tail with his left hand. While both mares were unconscious, one because of the great quantities of alcohol consumed and the other because of a hit with a bat on her head, the Russian and the Earth pony were singing loudly.

"Forty two shots of vodka, forty two shots of glee, we drink for fun, it's better than rum! Forty two shots of vodka for me!" Both sang out of tune, like if nails were scratching a chalkboard, as they were going upstairs. They kept singing as Nikolai was dragging the azure unicorn through the steps; her head was bouncing like a basketball. "Forty one shots of vodka, forty one shots of glee, we drink for fun, it's better than rum! Forty one shots of vodka for me!"

When they reached the second floor, the Russian saw the doors, scratched his head and said to the mare: "Okay, we are in fancy horses' house now. Ugh, where the fuck is her room?"

"Maybe is that one", Berry said as she was shakily pointing at the closest one, "just open the doors until you see a bed."

"Sounds like good plan!" He then proceeded to kick the door, almost breaking it, and opened it. He looked inside and just saw a bathroom. "Well, this one has no beds."

"But it has a toilet, now if you excuse me..." she pushed him and closed the door. While the Russian was rebalancing himself, he could hear the sounds of the purple earth pony throwing up. He made a disgusted face and then turned his head to the next door. He walked to it and opened it with another kick.

He looked inside and saw what he was looking for: a bed. He entered it and was looking around as he was walking to it. With surprise, he said: "How come a horse has a better room to sleep than me?" He thought for a second and then said: "Wait, even horses in Russia had better places to sleep than us." Suddenly, he saw a white, small cat sleeping on it. As he said: "Fuck off, stupid fur ball", he threw Rarity from his shoulders to the bed. Then, he carried the azure unicorn and simply dropped her next to the fancy unicorn.

He looked at both mares sleeping on it and thought: "Good night, blue comrade and fancy horse. We had good party, no?" He pulled a bottle out of his backpack and took a swig of its contents. He cleaned his mouth with his sleeve and looked at them again for a moment. He shrugged and said: "a good night kiss may be good, but too cheesy for a Russian," he hesitated for a moment while he has rubbing his chin with his hand. He then smiled and thought: "Erm, I'll say I was drunk... More than usual."

He leaned over, getting closer to Trixie's face, and kissed her on her cheek. He spat the coat that went in his mouth, bended straight again while he said: "Ugh, reminds me when I kissed second wife, she had beard" and turned back at the door. His smile faded as he noticed the purple mare looking at him from as she was leaning against the wall. As she was getting closer to him, he just mumbled: "Aw, fuck. Purple horse saw me."

"Hey, Nikki," she said with a soft voice as smirking, "how about you give me a good night kiss too?" She walked towards him him, stood up by putting her front hooves on his chest and put her right cheek closer to his mouth.

"Oh well," he thought as he hesitated, "think Nikolai, think."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" The purple earth pony said, breaking his train of thought.

"All right, all right", he replied, "what's the worst that could happen anyway?" He then got his mouth closer, ready to do what she asked for. Suddenly, she quickly moved her head back to the front.

Instead of feeling the cold, hairy coat, he felt the warmth of her lips. Her alcoholic breath, along with the smell of berries, mixed with his vodka breath. However, the sensation didn't last for more than a couple of seconds before he moved his head away. Then, she said while smirking: "What's wrong, Nikki? I thought you wanted this."

He cleaned his mouth with his sleeve, not before taking a taste of the fruity breath, and said upset: "the hell you are talking about?"

"Well," she pushed him to the bed and leaned on him, "in Ponyville, when you invite Berry Punch a drink is because you want something more than drinking games and having silly fun."

"So that's what you were looking for then, heh heh," he replied quietly with a grin and then his face turned into a serious one before saying: "but I invited you nothing, you still owe me...erm," he counted with his fingers, "twenty two, twenty three... you still owe me much vodka!"

"Oh Nikolai," she grabbed his hood with her hooves and stood face to face, "I'm not meaning that. I mean..." she then whispered to his ear: "...Sex."

"Ex? You mean ex wife?"

"Sex", she said again, slightly annoyed.

"Flecks?" He replied confused

"Sex", she said again, louder.

"Mercs?" He mumbled as he thought: "stupid vodka makes me hear she actually said..."

"Sex, you stupid moron!" She almost yelled as she was shaking his head back and forth.

"All right, All right. I get it!" Nikolai replied, "but at least let me get ready."

"Get ready?" She asked whispering and while being calmed down again.

"Yes, I'm, erm..." He hesitated as his mind was looking for an excuse to get away from the mare in heat, "Oh right! I just made mess in trousers... And I've been wearing the same pair of underwear for two years now."

"Oh, you..." She stood back again in disgust, "nasty creature. Go clean yourself in the bathroom."

"Whatever you say, horse!" He stood up and walked slowly to the door while he was still looking at her upset face and thinking: "Okay Nikolai, time to get out of this house."

As he was walking and thinking, he didn't notice the little cat, named Opal, was on his way and he accidentally stepped on her tail. The feline meowed angrily, pulled out her sharp claws from her paws and jumped straight to Nikolai's trousers, nailing them.

"Ahh!" He yelled surprised and then he started to shake himself to take it off him. "You almost reached little Nikolai, stupid bastard." The Russian grabbed the cat and tried to pull it off. However, Opal's claws were well stuck and weren't going to get off easily.

"You got to be kidding me," the mare thought as she put a hoof on her face. She sighed and saw the human still trying to get rid of the cat. Suddenly, he unbuttoned his clothes and wore his trousers off. By his surprise, the cat let the clothing go and jumped straight to his underwear.

"No, cat, no!" He yelled as he quickly kicked her to a window. The cat broke the window and fell outside while she was meowing. Instantly after that, a sound of a hit was heard on the floor, outside.

Meanwhile, the noise of the window being broken interrupted Rarity's sleep. She half-opened her right eye and saw the Russian looking at the window and then saw Berry Punch looking at him. Due to her poor state caused by drinking over a dozen bottles of alcoholic drink, her mind was gone and her consciousness was still almost no present. However, only her eyes were aware of the reality, thus making them to be "awake".

While the fancy unicorn stood still and didn't seem to notice the sounds, the Russian went to the broken window and looked outside with curious eyes. He saw the little animal lying on the floor with a patch of blood around it. Nikolai looked at it for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Is that kitty okay, Nikki?" The mare asked as she was looking at his underwear and noticing it wasn't how she thought it was after being worn for that long.

"Well, unless there was already some tomato sauce in the exact spot where the bastard fell, then I guess not." He smiled ironically, turned back, walked to his trousers and grabbed them. Suddenly, he saw a purple hoof stepping on it.

"Not yet, Nikolai", Berry said, "you know, I'm still horny."

"Horny like blue comrade?" He said jokingly.

"What do you mean?" She replied confused.

"I mean the horn thingy", the Russian said as he was pointing to his forehead.

"Are you really that stupid?"

"Nah, I'm drunk."

The purple mare sighed and said: "Let's get this over, Nik." She then pointed on the bed and said with a serious tone: "Get on the bed."

"What if I say no?" Nikolai replied with a confident smile. Then, he noticed she has holding his backpack on her back. She grabbed one of the bottles filled with vodka and threw it through the window. "Not my sweet, tasty, lovely vodka!" He said loudly and then dramatically yelled while extending his arm to the broken bottle: "Nooo!"

"You're on my hooves now, Nikki", Berry Punch said while she put her hoof inside the back pack again. "Now get on the bed, my lovely naughty creature."

"All right, all right", he walked slowly to the bed while looking at her. "Easy, horsey. No need to throw another bottle, okay?" He then leaned on the bed in an awkwardly sexy position and said: "I'm on bed now. Stay away from my vodka!"

"I love when you're obedient", she quickly dropped the backpack and jumped on him. Then, she put her hooves on his cheeks and kissed him with intensity. Her pink, warm, wet tongue was playing with his as her breath was filling his mouth. After a moment, she made him hug her by moving his arms with her front hooves.

"After this, I will never again stand close to a horse when drunk and during midnight", he thought as he was just letting himself go. "It's still better than having sex with big bear woman, though."

When Berry separated her lips from his, leaving a slight trail of saliva between both tongues, she smiled seductively while her face was blushing and said: "See now it's not as bad as you thought, right Nikki?" she then clasped her hips on his and started to slowly rub her lower body against his sex.

"Heh, seems like little Nikolai likes this kind of play."

"You know what the best part is?" She whispered as she was breathing heavier.

"What?"

"My nipples are enjoying that too."

"Wait, what? I thought you had breasts hidden in coat somewhere on chest."

"Oh, you silly Nikki", she fastened her rhythm and then whispered to his ear; "I'm not like one of your female counterparts."

"Even male horses have crotch tits?" He replied with a whisper.

"Erm, yes."

"That explains why horses hate being kicked in belly then." He said with a grin and then said serious: "Don't ask."

The mare stopped moving while she just glared puzzled at him for a moment before shaking her head to snap out of her distraction. She grinned again and then moved again, this time making her lower lips being in contact with his private part.

"Oh, Nikki. Have you ever been told you're weirdly funny?" She could barely say as she contained a moan of pleasure.

"You mean because of my lines or the fact I'm always drunk?"

"Both."

"Then yes."

"Let me guess", she moaned and hugged him tightly before proceeding: "One of your ex-wives said it, right?"

"Heh, no. It was Richtofen, I think he wants free drink." Nikolai replied before staying silent for a moment. Suddenly, he finally said: "I don't give free drinks."

Berry Punch couldn't reply him as she was feeling her climax approaching. Her intense pleasure caused by rubbing her vagina against Nikolai's male member was getting more intense as she started to breath heavily and moaning loudly.

"I think I'm gonna come right now", she said shakily while she kept her rhythm. She lifted up her upper part and kept feeling her sex rubbing against his throbbing limb. When she finally reached her climax, she held her breath and stood quiet while her sweet mare juices were pouring from her vagina. After that, she just let her sweaty, hot body fall on Nikolai. As she was panting, she looked at him and said: "It's been a long time since I did this."

"We just started and you already finished?" He just replied before sighing and then said: "Seems like you were too much words and little action, Berry Shine."

Her smile faded from her face and then said slightly upset: "First, it's Berry Punch. Second, I never said we're finished..."

"Good." He interrupted.

"...And third, I wasn't planning to have boring, normal sex." She then pointed with her head to Trixie and then to Rarity. "You know, I always wanted to try something more... crowded."

"Wait," he stopped her from getting closer to the azure unicorn, "I don't want to screw blue comrade and fancy horse."

When Rarity listened to Nikolai, she felt emotional even though her senses were still idle. All she could do is to slightly smile. Meanwhile, the purple mare leaned between Nikolai and Trixie and said: "Who said you'd fuck them?" She then licked slowly Trixie's neck and put her left hoof on her forehead.

"Then what the hell are you going to do?" The Russian replied with a mix of confusion and upset.

Berry Punch grinned mischievously, said: "just watch and learn, Nikki", and then softly kissed the sleeping mare's mouth. As she was carefully cuddling her forehead with her right hoof, going around the horn, she was using her left hoof to suit Nikolai's male member on her still dripping wet pussy. When she felt the tip of his penis touching her lower lips, she moved her hips until she felt it all inside her.

"Heh heh, I see you're some playful horse", the Russian said as he put his hands on her shoulders so he could be in a comfortable position. The purple earth pony just smirked at his words and started to move her hips slowly as she begun to play teasingly with Trixie's horn. "It may be the vodka talking, but I'm having better time that when I was with my ex wives."

They kept the same position for a moment before, all of a sudden, the azure unicorn's horn started to glow. Before the mare or the human could react, they found themselves surrounded by an azure aura. Then, the unicorn slowly lifted up, stood quiet for a moment, raised her hoof and said:

"Behold, puny mere ponies, as I, the Great..." She snored and stopped for an instant before continuing, "...and Powerful Trixie shall delight you with a spectacular..." she snored again, "...and unique performance."

"What is wrong with her?" The purple mare wondered confused.

"That's what happens when you try to fuck a comrade..." Nikolai replied, "weird things always happen, so weird a bottle of vodka is mandatory to forget."

Suddenly, they saw the unicorn begun to lift up, floating above them. However, her movement was numb, making her look like a puppet being poorly controlled. Then, she turned her body back, facing the confused couple. Berry Punch just needed a second to understand what was happening.

"Well", she hesitated, "I didn't know a sleepwalker would use magic that way. Hay, I didn't even know sleepwalkers could even use magic."

"What do you..." Nikolai spoke when the mare turned his head up; making him notice the unicorn's closed eyes. Suddenly, he felt his hand being controlled, making him slap Berry's flank.

"Hey!" The purple mare poked him in his chest, "at least ask first."

"It wasn't me, I swear!"

"And now, for the very special act..." Both suddenly heard as they looked back at Trixie, who kept talking numbly, "...Two volunteers will help Trixie on the magical act of breeding in a unique way."

"What kind of shows does blue comrade make?" Nikolai thought, "Damn, she must have weird dreams... weird wet dreams." He instinctively smirked.

"Wha... What does she mean by breeding?" The mare said confused and looked at Nikolai. Her confusion grew more when she saw him smirking. Then, she noticed that several small solid elongated forms being created in the aura surrounding her.

"But first," the azure unicorn lifted her left hoof, "They shall be ready before breeding." Suddenly, an aura formed around the unicorn's hooves, followed by a creation of elongated forms around it. "...And Trixie will do the favor." She said as the shapes surrounding Berry Punch and Trixies' hooves became larger and bigger, uniting both ends. After a moment, tentacle-shaped solid forms were casted.

"This doesn't look good," The purple mare thought as she saw the "tentacles" approaching to her. Before she could react, her four hooves were being magically grabbed. "No, no, no, n..." Berry was saying before another tentacle got into her mouth.

"Okay, now this shit got weirder", Nikolai thought as he was seeing his companion trying to get rid of her captors. He turned back and saw two tentacles close to him.

"Stallion," the azure unicorn said as she was controlling her new magical extensions like if they were puppets, "Trixie won't do all the job. So you better heaten up the couple or Trixie will consider you as a mare."

"Heh, nice way to say she will rape me if I don't fuck Berry Shi... Punch", the Russian thought and then said: "all right, all right! Sheez." He then put his hands around the purple earth pony's chest and started to cuddle them.

Berry Punch, when she felt the graze of his old, worn gloves, she shook her body as she let a moan come out from her filled mouth. She just closed her eyes and let the pleasing feelings encircle her body. She felt Nikolai's hands going slowly lower, going first from her chest to her belly. His fingers touching her warm body made her to heat up even more. Because of that and her thoughts of what she'd feel soon, her lower lips were getting wet and her lower body was slightly shaking as the muscles of her thigh were throbbing.

"Behold", the unicorn said while she seemed to grin, "this mare is ready for breeding. However..." She moved her hooves, making two tentacles, the first one smaller than the second, going straight to the purple mare's thigh. "...The show must last as long as possible."

When the earth pony felt them rubbing against her lower lips and her back opening, she quickly opened her eyes and saw the magical shapes. She turned back to Nikolai as she thought: "Nik, please stop this. I don't want those inside me..." She looked at him, "...I want you inside me."

Meanwhile, the Russian was still cuddling her coat and grazing her breasts. He looked back at her. After he noticed her blushed face and her mouth filled with one of the magic tentacles, he thought: "Even will all this weird stuff going on, it's still better than nothing... and nothing is still better than seventh wife; she's bitch." He then looked down to her private parts and mumbled: "Damn horses, how the hell did you manage to be hot?"

While the Russian and the two mares were doing that, Rarity was watching the whole scene. She was already sweating because of her increasing body heat and her left hoof was already touching the area around her pelvis. She gently touched her clitoris, wet with her own mare juice, and was grazing it very slowly. Then, she opened her mouth and begun to breath a little heavier, almost as like she was panting. She closed her eyes and imagined herself being surrounded by the magical tentacles.

"Enough foreplay, my little helpers," Trixie said as she moved her hooves, commanding the eight tentacles, "It is time for the best part. Enjoy this, sweet mare."

"What the..." Berry thought just before she felt the tentacles going in her insides slowly. She moaned as she felt her lower lips and her back opening being filled with the magical spell. Suddenly, the tentacles holding her front hooves freed her and then the one in her mouth got outside her; al she did was to hug Nikolai tightly as she was still moaning. Between moans, she said to Nikolai's ear: "Oh Nikolai, I'm sorry, but I love how it feels," she moaned loudly, "I'll be honest with you, I feel like I'm starting to love this..." she moaned again and then finally said before kissing him in his mouth: "...and love you."

"Now I really feel bad for her", Nikolai thought as he was feeling her alcoholic breath again, "I would never mate with a horse, not even if she is fun, drunk and much better than fourth wife. Blue comrade surely put me in a hard situation... Heh heh, hard situation. Dempsey would surely laugh at that."

A few moments passed as the mare was hugging the human while the unicorn was using her magic to penetrate her marehood before she began to feel her climax incoming again. "Nikki, I..." she said as she tried to hold her moans and gasps, "...I can't hold on any longer."

"Again?" He said serious, "Seems like little Nikolai won't get that fun too... erm, forget the last line."

Just before her mare juices dripped from her vagina, Trixie moved her hooves again, making two more extensions to start rubbing the purple pony's tits. When she felt that, Berry Punch held her breath and started to feel dizzy. Her vision became blurry for an instant because of such intensity of the pleasure she was feeling. She couldn't resist anymore and finally finished with an explosive orgasm that got the magical tentacles, the coat around her thigh and the bed wet with her juice.

After that, the extensions inside her returned back to Trixie's hoof. The unicorn got one of those close to her mouth and licked it with the tip of her tongue. She grinned and said numbly: "It seems like our mare is prepared for the grand final. Stallion, you know what to do."

"What if I don't..." Nikolai said before four tentacles got closer to him, "...I mean, erm... It's breeding time, no?" One of the tentacles patted his head and then it stood away from him as well as the others did. He looked back at Berry Punch, who was still leaning on the bed, and said: "All right, seems like it's almost over, Berry..."

"...Let's do it doggy style", the mare interrupted him as she shakily stood up and then she crouched in front of him, making sure to have her marehood exposed to him.

He looked at her for a moment, smiled and said: "And I thought those horses were ignorant... like fifth wife. They're actually naughty when drunk... like fourth wife." Then, he stood closer to her, with his "little Nikolai" in his right hand, grabbed her hips with his left hand and finally began to slowly pull it inside her. Her mare juices made the process easier, thus making easier for the Russian to stick it in.

The purple pony moaned as she started to gently move her hips in a circle pattern. The human grinned widely, said: "Now this is almost as good as vodka!" and then fastened his rhythm.

"Do you like it?" The mare asked after she turned back to him.

"Fuck yes."

"Do you like me?"

"What?" He stopped for a moment, "well, you three are best horses around."

"I don't mean that, Nikki." She moved her hips when she felt he stopped moving, "I mean if you love me."

"Well, erm..." He hesitated, "we're having fun, I think that's enough."

The purple mare sighed, said with disappointment: "yes... only fun", and just kept moving her lower body. Both stood silent for a few minutes.

"Okay, little Nikolai wants to finish and end this." The human said as he pulled it out.

"Very well", the mare turned around and laid again, "feel free to shoot it wherever you want", she grinned, "you deserve it, Nikki."

The Russian looked at her thoughtful face, stood silent for a moment and then he leaned on her, kissing in her mouth. Meanwhile, he used his fingers to play teasingly with her marehood. She opened her eyes widely in surprise, but then she quickly realized what was happening and giggled. "Silly Nikki. There was no need for..." Suddenly, she felt something warm on her belly. "...Oh you."

Both stood face to face for a moment, they were looking at each other's eyes and their faces were red from blush. Suddenly, he quickly moved away from her and stood up from the bed.

"Nikki?"

"This was fun and all, but..." He covered his mouth, "...I think I'm gonna puke too." Then, he quickly walked out the room. The purple unicorn looked at the door, smiled in happiness. After a moment, she heard a noise above her; she turned her head up and noticed that Trixie's aura around her was fading away. Before she could wonder what was happening, she saw the aura disappearing, Trixie falling safely on the bed and bouncing straight to the floor.

"This is definitely the weirdest night ever," she thought, "I guess Nikki won't mind if I borrow a bottle from his back pack". She was about to stand up, but then she noticed Nikolai's cum on her belly. She took part of the sticky fluid with her hoof and licked it. She tasted it, raised an eyebrow and said: "why the hay does it taste like vodka too!?"


	4. Japanese Sakura

_**Fluttershy's Cottage**_

At the outskirts of Ponyville, there's a cottage known for its stillness, calm and beauty. It's also a place where animals could seek shelter, either for a single night or even a whole season. However, that place would be the exact opposite during that night; Fluttershy had just earned a new pet.

The entrance door was heard to be knocked softly, letting know that someone was outside. A small, white rabbit, after hearing it from inside the building, ran to the door, jumped to the dumbbell and opened it.

"Thank you, Angel", the yellow Pegasus said as she went inside. Takeo was following her, being on her left. His steps were trembling and he was feeling sleepy, mainly because of the party and the alcohol inside his body. Both walked upstairs, to her bedroom, while she was using her left wing to hold him so he wouldn't fall after taking every step.

When the Japanese saw the bed, he just let himself fall on it. Meanwhile, the Pegasus looked back at the bunny and winked as she smiled. Angel understood what she meant and walked outside the room, locking it from the outside.

"Mister Takeo", she said quietly while she was softly pushing him, "Mister."

"Ugh, what is it?" He answered without moving.

"It's... um..." She hesitated, "initiation time."

"Initiation what?" He slowly turned around and then said curious, "what do you mean?"

"You see, erm..." she gulped, "every time I get a new kind of pet, I tend to, um... Want to now it better."

"Oh, I see", he replied and then he yawned, "If it is part of the dear, then terr me what is it about."

"Well, you see..." She looked straight to his eyes, "... You've been a nice guy and all, and I want this initiation be through, um, intercourse."

"Wait, what?" Takeo said surprised and the yellow Pegasus, while blushing and trying to keep looking at him, nodded her head. "But Miss Fruttershy, that's insane."

"I know it sounds a bit embarrassing, but I must..." She couldn't finish her sentence as she noticed him standing up and going to the door. "...Please, wait!"

"I must get out of here quick", he thought as he grabbed the dumbbell and tried to open the door. Because of his drunken state, he didn't really notice it was locked and was trying in a futile attempt to open it.

Meanwhile, the yellow Pegasus was looking at him, worried, while she was mumbling: "Oh no, I this can't be happening. Every new pet of mine must take the initiation", she hesitated on getting closer to him. "Um, I have to be more assertive. What would Iron Will do?" She then repeated in her mind "Iron Will", put her hoof on her chin and remembered one of his motivation lines:

"_If they hesitate, just do it anyway!"_

"_Um, but that sounds a bit harsh, mister."_

"_Not for desperate times, Fluttershy. Not for desperate times"_

She shook her head, looked at him with determination and walked to him. "Mister Takeo", she said when she was just behind him, "Takeo." She waited for an answer, but she got none; the Japanese was getting desperate on his attempt to go away from her.

"Must... get out... of this prace", he was thinking as he was blinking quickly because of his blurry sight.

"Mister", she said a bit louder and took a step closer to him. "Mister", she said again, this time showing no shyness. She stood just a couple feet away from him and said once again, this time almost yelling: "Takeo!"

She began to breathe heavier, in anger, glared at him serious and yelled: "That's it!" She then stomped her front hooves on the floor and said in a commanding tone: "Get him!" Suddenly, a flock of birds, and an eagle, went inside through the window, surrounded the Japanese, grabbed him with their claws and pulled him away from the door. Then, he was forced to stand on his knees in front of the yellow Pegasus.

"Good boy, good boy", she said as she was patting the eagle as it was standing on Takeo's back. The Pegasus looked back at the Japanese and said: "I'm sorry, Tak, but you forced me to". This time, her words were barely showing kindness, they were showing mischief instead.

"Prease", the Japanese replied desperate, "spare my honor. I do not want to spoir it by doing this."

"Aw, Takeo..." She put her hoof on his chin and lifted his sight, making him look directly at her eyes, "... but you already made a deal with me. You wouldn't be mean and break it, right?"

"I..." he couldn't answer because of his confusion.

"That's what I thought", Fluttershy looked at him with a slight smile as her hoof was softly grazing his skin, going from the chin to the back of his head. "Now, my little pet, let yourself go," she began to slowly get his head closer to hers. As their lips were getting closer, he felt her breath like a breeze on his face. Just before their lips could touch, Takeo quickly moved his head away.

"Herr no!" He said loudly. He hit the eagle that was on him with his elbow, shook to take the other birds off him, turned around, stood up and tried to reach the door. But before he could reach it, he felt the yellow Pegasus' hooves on his shoulders; Fluttershy managed to jump on his back.

"Oh no, you won't!" She said loudly before subduing him by using all her weight on him, "if I can reassure dangerous creatures, like bears and manticores, then I can do the same with you!"

"I wirr not farr before you, Fruttershy..." He made another attempt to flee by poking her stomach and crawled to the door, "...For the pride of the Empe...!" He once again was subdued by her: She stepped, with her hind hooves, on his legs and then stomped her front hooves on his back, making him to lay completely on the floor.

"You're not going anywhere, my pretty, because..." The Pegasus pulled his hair as she was still subduing him and yelled on his ear: "...You're going to fuck me!"

"Hory madness, those ponies are compretery insane", he thought. Then, the yellow Pegasus grabbed his tan coat and dragged him back to the bed. While she threw him on it, he said: "curse arcohor!"

"Very nice, my beautiful pet," she stood on him, both faces being close, "shall we begin now?" Suddenly, he closed his eyes, evaded his sight and said:

"Just do it quickry". Fluttershy noticed his will to fight back was gone; she then noticed what she just did while she opened her eyes widely.

"Oh, for Celestia", she said as she slowly drove away from him, "what have I just done?" She looked back at Takeo and said: "I'm so sorry mister, but I couldn't control myself, I..." she couldn't finish her sentence because she began to sob quietly. As for the animals, they looked each other, not knowing what to do, and flew away.

Meanwhile, the Japanese opened up her eyes and noticed the little shy Pegasus sobbing while putting a hoof down her mane, covering her eyes. He looked at her for a moment, stood up from the bed and approached to her. He sat next to her, put his hand on her mane and said: "Miss Fruttershy, then why did you do this?"

"Because," she answered between sobs, "I wanted you to be my very special pet. It's... It's the only thing I could think of."

"But intercourse is simpry extreme."

"I know, I know!" She said a little louder as she looked at his eyes, "but I wanted you to receive the best thing I could give."

"Your body?" He asked while trying to not to sound disgusted.

"No, I mean my..." She evaded her sighed, "...my,erm, virginity."

"What!?" The Japanese said surprised and then the Pegasus squeaked.

"Please don't get mad at me. I was just trying to give my best pet the best initiation."

"Miss Fruttershy", he grabbed her hoof with his left hand, "but your honor is enough for me," he grinned, "I think it is even honorabre to do this if you put it that way."

"R-Really?" Fluttershy replied with hope and Takeo nodded his head.

"Yes. It is more honorabre to be the first one... instead of being the first raped pet in your correction."

"I..." The human put a finger on her mouth, stopping her from talking.

"No need to say more," he stood up, walked to the bed and sat on it. Then, he made her a sign with his hand to come closer, "actions are worth more than mere words."

The yellow Pegasus shyly walked to him, stood on her hind hooves and put her front hooves on his legs; this time, it was done gently. She looked at him and said: "S... So, how should we start, Mister?"

"You mean you don't know how to do this?" He smiled and cuddled her mane. "Then how were you supposed to "initiate" me?"

"Oh, about that," her face blushed, "my friend Twilight once lend me a couple of books about medicine. I read them with care and passion; my specialty is animal caring. However..." her blush got more intense, "...I read a chapter about sexuality. I was confused and was afraid to ask my friends about it."

"And what did you do then?" The Japanese asked with a curious tone.

"I wanted to find out myself: I..." Her breath began to be slightly more intense and her body heat began to increase as she was still intensively blushing, "...I even spied on my pets when they were... doing these things. I... I noticed they were very happy when they were doing that. I know it's part of their nature, but all of them seemed to enjoy that."

"Arr of them?"

"Yes, even Angel. A male, like you," she pointed at him with her head, "and a female, like me," she touched her chest whit her left hoof, "both becoming one, to end in pleasure and satisfaction, and to finally form new life." She put her hooves too close to his crotch and said: "I'm really curious to know how it feels, Mister Takeo. I want my best pet to be my first partner, I..."

She couldn't finish her sentence as, all of a sudden, Takeo kissed her on her lips. In her surprise, she pushed him back. Takeo looked at her and said: "What's wrong? Weren't you looking for a kiss just a few moments ago?"

"Not... Not that fast," Fluttershy answered, "I want it to be gentle."

"Gentre?" Takeo grabbed her shoulders, grinned and said: "Miss Fruttershy, there's something I must terr you first."

"And what is..." She suddenly felt his hands grabbing her tighter and then he threw her on the bed.

"We, the Japanese peopre, are known for our honor; and when our honor is spoired, we seek for retribution."

"Wha... What do you mean?" She asked, slightly scared.

"You were about to rape me whire pretending to be your pet," he giggled mischievously, "time to change rores, Miss Fruttershy."

"Please don't..." He kissed her again on her lips while he held her front hooves. Even though she could get him off her, she didn't. She was still startled at his sudden change of behavior. A moment passed before the human looked straight to her and said:

"Now you'rr know the Japanese styre for this," he then got closer to her pink mane, his nose in contact with it, and smelled it with a big breath. "Mmph, your hair is so soft and smerrs so good," he freed one of her hooves, just to use his hand to gently graze her mane, "its smerr reminds me of my home's garden, where it emanates its naturar and perfumed goodness."

"Wha- what?" Fluttershy could only reply.

"Your hair is simpry perfect. It's soft, it smerrs good and it's cuddry," he smelled it again and then said: "I wonder if your coat is arso perfect."

"My coat?" The yellow mare asked. Takeo didn't answer, he just turned to her neck, got closer and did the same thing he did with her mane.

"Oh, I see your coat is simpry the best", the human said with a low tone while his hand was touching her chin and part of her neck, "such a pretty pony."

"Pretty?" The Pegasus evaded her sight, "but I'm not pretty. I'm..." She felt his tongue going slowly through her neck; she stopped talking and just felt it. After a moment, she couldn't resist anymore and moaned softly. "Mi... mister..."

"No tark," he interrupted her, "just stay sirent and ret yourserf go." Fluttershy looked back at him with hesitation. "We have arr night and I'm a patient man," he kept licking her neck, going slowly to her chest.

The yellow Pegasus gasped in commotion as she felt his hands grazing her upper part of the body. First it went from her neck to her chest, and then to her back. By the time he reached her wings, she moaned louder.

"Oh, what is this?" The Japanese asked teasingly after he felt her wings unfolded. "I see you rove to be touched there."

"Mister, please don't," she contained another moan by covering her mouth with her hoof, almost biting it, "my wings are very sensitive."

"I see," he grinned mischievously, "then I guess I sourdn't do this". He then proceeded to gently caress them. He noticed the Pegasus was holding herself while closing her eyes, blushing and sweating. Suddenly, she unfolded her wings completely and set them around him.

"Takeo," she mumbled, "please, don't tease me anymore. I..." she smiled, "...I want the intercourse."

"But Miss Fruttershy, I stirr have a rot of tricks to show you," he went to her lower part of the body and spread her hind legs. "Now, ret me see your greatest treasure."

"Ah!" She said loudly and covered her sex with her both front hooves.

"Oh, come on", Takeo said while pretending to be annoyed, "what now?"

"I...um..." She hesitated, "...I don't know if I'm ready."

"After she almost raped me, she says she isn't ready", the Japanese thought "It's arways the shy ones who do this. She must be biporar, or nuts, or both."

Suddenly, he wore off the belt that was holding his coat, took it and used it to tie up her front hooves. Even though he was drunk, he managed to do it quickly enough. Then, he tied the belt's other end with the bed's headboard. He looked back at her with a grin, while she was looking at him with a scared glimpse, and said:

"Ohoho, now you're under my wirr."

"Mi... Mister," she said while shaking her front hooves in a futile attempt to break free, "why are you doing this?" A tear started to drop from her eye, "why?"

"Oh yes, I rove when they cry", he just said while he moved back to her lower lips. He got closer to her tight and smelled it; his hands were still spreading her legs. "It's just rike a Sakura."

"S... Sakura?"

"Indeed, my rittre Pegasus", he giggled and said: "A Sakura is a tree with pink reaves", he looked back at her for a moment and, while getting even closer to her marehood, he continued to talk: "And you, Miss Fruttershy, are just rike a Sakura with a very speciar frower waiting to be rereased." After he said that, he began to suck on it, like if he was kissing it.

The yellow Pegasus moaned as her breath was getting heavier. She felt how her body was heating up; she felt how pleasure was flowing through her body freely. She tried to smile, but she couldn't; she tried to be scared, but she couldn't: She was very confused and had her feelings mixed.

Meanwhile, the "couple" was being looked, or more like being spied on, by Angel. He was looking at them through the knob's hole after he took a chair closer to him and jumped on it. While he was looking at her master being tied up and the visitor being on his knees, while his head was on her crotch, his face showed curiosity and disgust at the same time.

While the bunny was spying on the couple, Fluttershy was moaning softly as Takeo was already kissing her clitoris at a fast rate. She was still looking at him while she was thinking: "Is this, is this how sex is actually?"

After Takeo got his head away from her sex, he said with a grin after he smacked his lips: "Just as I thought. Your frower is how I rike it: pink, warm, soft, wet and beautifur." He got closer to her again, while he was using his fingers to graze her vagina, and both stood face to face. "You're so adorabre I armost feer guirty of what wirr happen next, Miss Fruttershy."

"What will happen next?" She asked, slightly frightened.

"I'm going in rough and fast, just as I rike it," he grinned evilly, went back to her lower body, spread her legs widely, took his manhood out of his pants and got it closer to her sex with no warning.

"Oh no!" She said and then she closed her eyes, waiting for it.

"Oh yes," Takeo said before putting it in her insides, "Feer the power of my honorabre wang!" Then, he went it all inside her fast. He stood quiet for a moment, waiting for her to react. While he was waiting, he thought: "come on, cry for me. Cry for me so my retribution is comprete."

As moments passed, the Japanese started to wonder why she wasn't reacting. He looked at her and noticed all she was doing was to cover her eyes. Suddenly, Fluttershysaid with hesitation:

"M... Mister?"

"What?"

""Did you, erm, decided to not to do that?"

"The herr are you tarking about?" He answered annoyed, "I arready started."

"Uh?" He uncovered her left eye and noticed he was already inside her. "Oh, I thought you... Well, that you..." She stood silent for a moment.

"What do you mean?" He asked with anger.

"Is that, erm, I can't feel anything."

"What!?" Takeo felt shocked, "but it's arr inside arready!"

"Oh my", the yellow Pegasus realized her mistake, "I'm sorry."

"This is unforgivabre", he said loudly, "I sharr make you cry and beg me to stop, even if it takes arr night rong!" Then, he started to ram his phallus against her wet pussy. The yellow Pegasus saw his effort to make her feel pleasure and couldn't help but to feel sympathy for him.

"Ah, now I feel it, mister", she said while pretending to feel pleasure. Then, she started to moan quietly every time he rammed into her lower body. "Please, slow down. It's too much for me", she kept saying between moans, pretending to be scared.

"I knew I didn't rose my touch," the Japanese said while snickering. "You shourd feer honored for being your first time with me: a honorabre son of the Rising Sun!"

While he was talking, Fluttershy was thinking: "Poor Takeo. I didn't know creatures like him were those small. I can't let him know that, especially for his honor. He would be very sad if he found out that. I better keep pretending he's tearing me apart."

"Come on, cry for me!" The Japanese said loudly as he started to ram her harder, "cry!"

"O..." She faked another moan, "okay". Then she thought: "I better do what he says or he would be sad. Well, I can't cry if I don't feel sad," she looked at him, "oh, I know. I'll imagine that we're being chased by an Ursa." She closed her eyes and, almost instantly, her eyes started to get wet in tears.

"That's more rike it", he grinned. "You know see why no one messes up qith the Rising Sun!"

Meanwhile, the white rabbit rolled his eyes and sighed in disappointment. He quickly noticed that his master was faking her tears, her moans and her words. He shrugged, jumped off the chair and walked away angrily. His chance of seeing a rape was spoiled quickly.

A few minutes later, the Japanese couldn't hold his climax for much longer. He was all wet because of sweat and he was panting. After pulling it out, he said: "now, I sharr end this up in a bukkake."

"A what, mister?" A sweating Fluttershy said. She was also sweating and her face was covered in tears. She tried to not to talk during the intercourse because his partner would quickly notice she was faking. Suddenly, she saw him getting his manhood close to her face.

"Soon, you wirr now what it is by first hand", he grinned, "now, open up your mouth."

She looked at him with confusion, but then she noticed he was stroking his phallus quickly close too her face. "What is he trying to do?" She thought, "nothing of this happens in a normal breeding. Maybe he thinks we breed by mouth", she hesitated in opening her mouth, "and what if it tastes bad? What if I swallow his breeding fluid and I get sick?" She looked around with her eyes and finally thought: "no, Fluttershy! We must not let him feel bad. Not even if it means to get a bucake. Promises must be kept!"

Suddenly, she opened her mouth and closed her eyes. Takeo saw her and, somehow, got turned on by the fact she was being obedient. He siad loudly: "here it comes!" and then he had an explosive climax that poured all over her face. By his surprise, he saw how she liked all the semen she could from her face with her tongue and swallowed it.

"Oh, that was interesting", Fluttershy said while looking at him, "thank you for being my first." She then smiled at him with cuteness.

"Thank you?" He thought while being surprised, "thank you!? I just basicarry raped you!"


End file.
